Gummi Bears Adventures of Beauty and the Beast part 9
they enter the castle and walk around while Lumiere and Cogsworth discuss events Cogsworth couldnt keep it quiet could we just had to invite him to stay didint we serve him tea sit in the masters chair pet the pooch Lumiere i was trying to be hospitable Belle hello is anyone there hello papa papa papa are you here Tummi you here Maurice Chip momma theres a girl in the castle and gummi bears are with her Mrs Potts now Chip i wont have you making up such wild stories Chip really mama i saw them Mrs Potts not another word into the tub she drops him in Fifi the featherduster reports it Fifi a girl i saw a girl in the castle and she has Gummi Bears with her Chip see i told you Cogsworth irresponsible devil may care waxy eared slack jawed Belle papa Gruffi you in here Maurice Lumiere did you see that its a girl Cogsworth i know its a girl Lumiere dont you see shes the one the girl we have been waiting for she has come to break the spell Cogsworth wait wait a minute they find him in the dungeon Belle papa papa Gruffi yoo hoo Maurice you here Maurice Belle Gummi Bears Sunni Maurice Maurice how did you guys find me Belle oh your hands are like ice we have to go get you out of here Maurice Belle Gummi Bears i want you guys to leave this place Tummi who did this to you Maurice no time to explain you must go now Grammi were not leaving you here but a hairy hand grabs them Beast what are you doing they fall droping the torch in the water Maurice run Belle and Gummi Bears Cubbi whos there and who are you sir Beast the master of this castle Belle ive come for my father plesse let him out cant you see hes sick Beast then he shouldnt have trespassed here Grammi if you dont release him he ll die come on please we ll do anything Beast there is nothing you can do hes my prisoner Belle oh there must be something wait take me instead Sunni you cant be serious Belle Beast you you would take his place Maurice dont Belle you dont know what youre doing Belle if i did would you let him go Beast yes but you must promise to stay here forever Gruffi hey would mind stepping into the light and the Beast does Cubbi youre a beast Maurice no Belle i wont let you do this Belle you have my word Gruffi on one condition you have to let us stay here with her Beast done and he drags Maurice out of the dungeon cell Maurice no Belle listen to me im old i lived my life Belle wait and Belle sobs and the Gummi Bears comfort her Maurice no please spare me my daughter Beast they are no longer your concern take him to the village he throws Maurice in the spider wagon that takes him away Category:Beauty and the Beast Films